1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to supporting thin, rigid panels and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for supporting and stabilizing glass panels in applications such as shower stalls and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower stalls having glass walls and doors have become more popular in recent years. Typically, a shower stall having one or more fixed glass wall panels and a hinged glass door panel requires additional support to stabilize the edge of the fixed glass panel(s) opposite the edge that is attached to the wallboard or masonry wall of the room containing the shower stall. One prior art solution for providing the added support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,770, issued to Baus, wherein a molded or cast crosspiece having vertical mounting surfaces at right angles to each other at the respective ends of the crosspiece is provided. One end of the crosspiece is secured to a stationary wall and the other end is secured to the transparent panel to be supported. Elongated holes are provided in the mounting surfaces of the crosspiece to permit rotating the crosspiece on the stationary wall or to permit lateral adjustment of the transparent panel toward or away from the stationary wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,959, Geferath, discloses support rails that bridge the gap between panels being coupled together at their edges, either at an angle or edge-to-edge in a common plane. The support rails are attached to the panels by bearing elements clamped to each side of the panel through a hole in the panel. In one embodiment, support rail halves include a pivot joint enabling the pair of rails to function like a hinge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,363,547 and 6,415,462, both issued to Perry, disclose angle brackets constructed of transparent material for fastening glass panels together or to support the panels on a stationary wall.
Of the prior art discussed herein above, only Baus provides a device that is able to support the edge of the glass panel that is away, or distal, from the stationary wall upon which the glass panel is mounted. However, the crosspiece of Baus does not permit the position of the glass panel being supported to be adjusted linearly in directions both parallel to the stationary wall and toward or away from the wall. Further, the crosspiece is utilitarian in appearance and resembles a structural member rather than an article having a smooth, decorative appearance that is suitable for a residential bathroom. Further, Baus' crosspiece is relatively expensive to manufacture, requiring molds or dies to fabricate the cast or molded crosspiece. What is needed is an apparatus and method of supporting a glass or other thin, rigid panel at an outward or distal portion which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.